Moving On
by The Dementors Dinner Party
Summary: Sirius thinks back to when he had had the world with the only person he had fallen in love with all his life. But he didn't deserve love after what he did. Also, he thinks back about some secrets nobody has told Harry and nobody wants to talk about. Song Fic.


Sirius thinks back to when he had had the world with the only person he had fallen in love with all his life. But he didn't deserve love after what he did. Also, he thinks back about some secrets nobody has told Harry and nobody wants to talk about.

My attempt on a sad romance story. Really short, really simple. If you're a Wolfstar, don't come to this fanfiction. There is no Wolfstar here. I do not own Harry Potter or Kodaline and have no acquaintanceship with Moving On.

THE ORDER OF THE PHOENIX

Remus got up from his chair and left hurriedly. Sirius Orion Black smiled. Tonks had eyed Remus all meeting. Tonks tried to catch up with the werewolf but Sirius knew Remus would get away. There was a reason Remus wouldn't love. Not his Lycanthropy, something completely off the line. He got up, catching some conversation as he walked to the living room to comfort Tonks after Remus rejects her again.

"You honestly let them get out again, Rubeus?"

"Yeah, Aidan. You'd help, righ'?"

"Sure, Rubeus."

McGonagall's voice came from their conversation as well "Thank you, Finch. Now he won't ask me."

Sirius smiled and wondered what Hagrid let out now. Then he stopped dead when he heard what Emmeline said… that name… she said it. He left as quickly as he could after that, going to Tonks, who was sitting with her hunched shoulders on the couch. He saw that Remus was nowhere in sight. He walked into the room, toward his cousin.

"What did he do now?" He asked.

 _I met you on the corner of the street_

 _I smiled before I even heard you speak_

 _I can accept we're growing older but I guess that's just the way it has to be_

Sirius sat at the table, late at night, his half empty glass of Firewhiskey in front of him. He was thinking back to someone he had loved a long time ago. He felt pretty bad for not telling her he was not innocent. He took another sip of the burning liquid and sighed.

He remembered when he met her. He was at the old Wizard College when he was 19, in early October when the autumn leaves had just started. The Aurors and Healers shared grounds. He was up early one morning and took a walk when he met her. He could remember her sapphire blue eyes and her black, curly hair. She was in healer robes when he met her. She was only 7 months younger than him and they were a lot alike. She went to a school somewhere else with her friends, Joanne Lotuse and Jennifer Lionheart.

He had only become friends with her then. But as time past, he had fallen in love with her and she returned those feelings.

 _I wonder if you still remembered me_

 _Did you settled down and marry happily_

 _Oh, do you remember when I told you that I'd love you to the bottom of the sea?_

 _Yeah I know, I know it's over but I guess that's just the way it has to be_

He remembered all the times he had spent with her, both foolishly thinking it'll never end. The nights they'd fly on the flying motorbike and days in the Order of the Phoenix. She was the only person he'd ever fall in love with. The girl of his dreams. They were married in 1980, 2 months before Harry's birth and lived in the apartment. Harry was born and Sirius went over to the Potters everyday with her.

He was an Auror and he would receive letters from her while he was working, telling him about Harry and that meant that she was with Lily in Godric's Hollow. She and Lily were really close. Like sisters.

 _Some time in the future maybe we can get together_

 _Maybe share a drink and talk awhile_

 _And reminisce about the days when we were still together_

 _Maybe somewhere further down the line_

 _And I will meet you there_

 _Some time in the future we can share our stories_

 _When we won't care about all of our mistakes_

 _Our failures, and our glories_

 _But until that day comes along I'll keep on moving on_

 _I'll keep on moving on_

He wondered if he'd ever see her again. If they could talk and maybe start something again. But, of course, she probably re-married. It was really likely. Sirius was 'The Traitor', after all.

He still remembered her clearly. And her niece, Chelsea. Chelsea was Harry's age. They raised her together for 2 months before October 31st, 1981 where everything fell apart. Family, love, dreams … everything. They were thinking of starting a family… they wanted their own baby but then Peter had to ruin everything.

Peter… he remembered something that he tried to forget. Joanne and Peter were engaged by the time he betrayed them. Joanne didn't even see it coming. Sirius wondered how she was. She was a tough girl but he was still curious if she was coping. Sure, it had been 14 years but Peter and Joanne loved each other very much. Or he wasn't sure about Peter but he knows Joanne loved him.

She had been so excited at the thought of marrying Peter Pettigrew but all of that had been torn away. He wondered if she knew that Peter didn't die. She probably doesn't know… if she's alive, that is.

He took the last swig out of the glass and set it down on the table. He looked out of the window and remembered the dilemma Remus and Tonks were now facing. A smile graced his lips. It wasn't a happy smile. More of a twisted one.

 _Tonks, I hope you're not too hard on him_ , Sirius thought.

Tonks didn't understand. Remus had loved someone before. Jennifer Lionheart. Jennifer and Remus met in 1979 after Sirius introduced his girlfriend and Joanne to James and Lily. Jennifer was there as well and talked to Remus. Jennifer was an author so the two got along quite well. Both loved books.

They got married near the end of 1980 and in late 1980, Jennifer was pregnant. She was 7 months pregnant when Remus' happy life turned into a sad one. She went into labour 2 months early and he rushed her to St Mungo's. Peter, Sirius and James had come but neither Jennifer or the baby survived. Remus watched both of them die. His wife and his daughter he had named Tiffany.

It seems James and Lily were the lucky ones. Married, had a child and died together. Sirius, Remus and Joanne were unlucky with love.

For they had lost Peter Pettigrew, Jennifer Lionheart and Cassiopeia Walker.

And that was the name of the most beautiful woman Sirius had ever met.

Cassiopeia Walker, the girl with the curly black hair, sapphire blue eyes, explosive temper, love for the world, loyal beyond milleniums and the woman he had abandoned as if what they built together meant nothing.

Sirius got up, the smile gone and put the goblet in the sink and put the Firewhiskey away. He walked to his bedroom and dreamt about the good old times. For once in his life, Sirius had a dream. Not a nightmare.

 _I'll keep on moving on_

 _I'll keep on moving on_

 _I'll keep on moving on_

 **Hey Prisoners of Azkaban!**

 **Yeah, really angsty. But I just wanted to introduce my characters. Cassiopeia Black nee' Walker, Jennifer Lupin nee' Lionheart, Joanne Lotuse and Chelsea Walker.**

 **About Chelsea, her father was Brian Walker (Cassiopeia's older brother) but he didn't want a daughter so he wouldn't accept her. He gave Chelsea to his other brother, Michael, but he never had time for her so he gave her to Cassiopeia when Chelsea was one year old. She has straight black hair and sapphire blue eyes.**

 **Thank You for reading,**

 **The Dementors Dinner Party.**

 **PS: Review, please!**


End file.
